Always There
by saki yume kira hanajima
Summary: Sonny loves Chad, but he doesn't know. But after a tragedy strikes him, he and Sonny will learn more about each other, and maybe themselves.


Greetings. This is saki yume kira hanajima trying out her first Sonny with a Chance fic. Its Channy/Chadson, and I hope its as good was some of the other fics I'm addicted to reading for this show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or Sonny and Chad would be together by now.

* * *

I was walking through _So Random!_'s set after a rehearsal when my cell phone vibrated suddenly. I dug into my pocket, and read the newest text:

_Sonny, can you meet me in my dressing room? I kinda need someone to talk to._

–_Chad Dylan Cooper_

That's weird. Chad's never texted me to want to talk before. Not that I didn't mind him wanting to talk to me. I shrugged, walking in the direction of the _Mackenzie Falls_ set. On the way there, I started thinking about Chad's personality. He was so full of himself; he thought he could do anything. He was obnoxious and arrogant, and always looked down on _So Random!_. I've lost track of how many times we've argued. But sometimes, he can be one of the sweetest guys I know. Even after I first met him, during the musical chairs, when I faked hurting my ankle, he decided not to take the chair, but help me. That's probably when I first saw his caring side. It's such a rare side of him. I wish I saw it more, but he doesn't reveal it very much. Still, I love every bit of him. Yes, I admit it; I Sonny Monroe, am in love Chad Dylan Cooper. But he would never accept my feelings; he doesn't even know. I don't think I'm _that_ obvious, am I?

When I reached the set, I headed toward his room. I was stopped by his cast mate, Portlyn, dressed in the usual uniform.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed through her plumped, glossed lips.

"Chad texted me," I explained cooly. "He wants to talk."

"Oh," She looked surprised. "Well, Stormy, I hope you can get through to him. He's been cooped up in his dressing room all refuses to talk to anybody."

"It's Sonny, not Stormy," I corrected, politely, suddenly worried about the boy I loved but only occasionally got along with.

"Oh, sorry, Sonny," she stepped out of my way. "Good luck."

I nodded and paced towards Chad's dressing room. Once I was in front of his door, I knocked.

"Who's there?" I heard a tight voice.

"It's Sonny," I answered calmly, prepared for a usual insult.

"Come in," the voice spoke quietly.

I turned the knob; it was locked. "The doors locked," I informed the voice. The door suddenly opened, but Chad wasn't standing there. He was laying on his side on a couch in the middle of the room; one hand holding his door remote controller. But his face is what scared me. It looked lifeless and ghostly pale. His eyes were red and watery and his cheeks were streaked with dried tears.

"Omigod, what happened, are you okay?" I gasped. In the back of my mind I recalled him saying the same thing when I was upset, only he'd been talking to a cardboard cutout of himself.

"Not really," his voice cracked. It was the same answer I'd given him.

"What happened, Chad?" I asked gently.

"She's gone, Sonny," he mumbled. "She's gone."

"Who, Chad,?" I questioned, worried. "Who's gone? What happened?"

"My mom is-"He choked, sitting up. "-dead."

My eyes flew wide in shock. I didn't know what to say. "I'm so, so, sorry." I whispered after a long pause. "Can I ask how she died? Or is it too much? You don't have to tell me."

"A f-fire," he swallowed. "I got a call two days ago. They told me my house caught fire while she was asleep. She didn't wake up, and inhaled too much smoke. By the time they pulled her out, she was gone." He blinked, and tears leaked out of his once-sparkly eyes.

I'd never seen him in such a state. It seemed as if he had left with his mother. "Chad, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do.."

"You came when I asked. You're listening to me," he struggled to calm his emotions. "That's all I need." I smiled and leaned over to give him a comforting hug. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He mumbled.

"I think you need a hug, too," I wrapped my arms around him. He hesitated before returning the hug. We sat there for a long moment before I felt him shaking and tears on my shoulder. "Chad, it'll be alright."

"Why her, Sonny?" He sobbed into my shirt. "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been my stepfather? It should've been him. _He_ deserves to die."

"Chad!" I gasped, shocked. "How could you say that? He's your stepfather!"

"I never told you did, I?" He asked, sitting up, his face streaked with fresh tears. I shook my head. "When I was five, my real father died from cancer. From what I remember, he was the greatest dad ever. He was an actor, too. Thomas Mason Cooper," he spoke the name proudly. "He always made sure to have time for our family. When he died, I didn't understand what death was. I just thought it was a really long nap, like most little kids. You should've seen me when they buried him."

_-_Flashback-

"_No! Daddy!" A young Chad Dylan Cooper cried. "Why are they burying his bed? He's sleeping!" The blond boy ran over to the men surrounding the hole, and started kicking them. "Stop it! He'll wake up! What are you doing?"_

_Chad's mom, Samantha, hurried over and scooped him up. "Chad, Daddy isn't going to wake up. He's in Heaven now. He's not in pain anymore. He's healed. And he will always watch over us." Chad pressed his face into Samantha's shoulder, not wanting to see the grave anymore._

-End Flashback-

"Chad, that's terrible," I said. "But just because you loved your dad doesn't mean you should hate your stepdad. He took care of you too-"

"I'm not finished," he interrupted. "My stepfather, I just called him Marcus, started out as a normal stepfather. We had a relationship of generally getting along, though we never really bonded. After my mom married him, I got more into acting, and I was offered a minor role in an independent film. After filming, upon return home, my stepfather sent me to acting school across the country. I was eleven, and didn't come back til I was thirteen."

"Chad, he wanted you to improve," I protested. "He was only looking out for your career."

"He wanted me out of the house for two years," Chad scowled. "Two months after I got back, he came home, drunk. I was talking to Mom, telling her about new friends I'd made in the middle school I was in."

-Flashback-

"_Mom, Ava asked me if I could help her with the theater production, isn't that cool?" Chad asked. "Can I help?"_

"_Of course you can," Samantha smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'm so glad your getting along with the kids in school."_

"_SAMANTHA!" A harsh voice shot through the house. "GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE!"_

_Samantha's eyes widened. "Chad, sweetie, go to your room. NOW."_

"_Mom, why? What's wrong?" Chad asked as his mother pushed him in the direction of his room. _

"_I'll tell you when you're older," she said hurriedly. "Go. NOW."_

_Chad ran up the stairs, but peered through the railing into the living room._

"_SAMANTHA!" Chad's stepfather, Marcus shouted. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"_I'm in here," Samantha stated calmly. Marcus stepped into the room, his eyes wild._

"_WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?" He snapped. "Where the hell is my dinner?"_

"_Marcus, you've had too much alcohol again," Samantha breathed patiently. "I think you should lie down."_

"_YOU DO NOT ORDER ME, YOU USELESS BITCH!" Marcus barked. MAKE THE DAMN DINNER!"_

"_Marcus," Samantha warned. "You said when Chad came home you'd stop drinking so much."_

"_SHUT UP! NO ONE ORDERS ME!" Marcus slapped Samantha's face and pushing her to the floor. Chad, still watching, gasped. _

"_LISTEN," Marcus kicked her side. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM. HE'S ONLY GOOD FOR THE MONEY, NOTHING ELSE!" _

"_Don't you dare speak of my son like that," Samantha stood up, her blue eyes threatening. Marcus looked for a tool in the room, then snatched up a pair of scissors from the coffee table. He punched her in the stomach, and she fell to the ground. As she fell, her head hit the table, knocking her unconscious. Marcus took the scissors and began hacking off Samantha's wavy, waist long blonde hair. Chad gasped and ran down the stairs._

"_Stay away from Mom," he ordered fiercely. "I'll call the police."_

"_Heh," Marcus snickered. He kneeled down to Chad's eye level and looked at him threateningly. "You tell anyone about this, brat, and your mother won't be alive when I'm done with her," he blew rancid breath into the young teen's face. Chad coughed, and looking unsure, ran upstairs._

-End Flashback-

"He'd been doing it the entire time I was gone," Chad continued scowling. "And he continued, all I could do was watch in silence. Do you see now?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I didn't know. You must have been terrified." That his mother had to endure that..

"I was," he agreed. "But my mom was in danger. I had to try."

"Where is your stepfather now?" I asked nervously. "Is he going to hurt you?" The thought of Chad being hurt was terrifying for me.

"He left when I started _Mackenzie Falls _two years ago. He just left," he explained. "He should've died. Not her." He remembered his mother's death and broke down in tears again. I embraced him once more. "I looked like her, you know. Same blue eyes and same blonde hair." He picked up a photo on the table and handed it to me. I observed the woman; Chad was right. Her eyes even had the same sparkle. That same beautiful, mesmerizing, sparkle. The blonde hair was the same too. I looked at Chad and felt the urge to run my hand through that perfect hair…

"She's beautiful," I handed him the photo. He nodded, taking it out of my hand. He looked so broken and lost. It was a knife in my heart to see him like this. He was either totally obnoxious or caring and sweet, but this side of him scared me. He wasn't Chad, or Chad Dylan Cooper. He was a boy who lost his mother. I wished he wasn't like this. I wish he was back to normal, being the boy I got a thrill of being around. Then a thought struck me. "Why are you here on set? How do have it in you to be here?"

"The director thought he could get more intensity out of me in this state," he chuckled darkly. "Though I haven't left this room the whole time. They've threatened to fire me if I don't get my act together…"

"Chad, that's so mean," I shook my head in disgust. How could they use him in such a fragile state? I mean that should be illegal. How could they use his pain for a show? It was a crime in my eyes. The beautiful heart inside of this beautiful boy was broken and being used in a hideous way…

"I have a beautiful heart?" I heard him smirk. I turned and saw a hint of the cocky Chad Dylan Cooper I loved.

"Did I say that out loud?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but failed.

"Mhm," he nodded.

"So you the "beautiful boy" part too?" I squeaked, looking down as I twirled my fingers on my lap. He nodded again, and I started rambling. "I'm so sorry, Chad. I didn't mean it like that. I just couldn't believe they're using you like this! It's a crime and I don't think you should have to put up with it but they threatened to fire you and-" he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Can you stop babbling so I can say something?" He asked charmingly. I nodded, and he removed his hand. "That's probably the kindest thing anyone's said to me in a long time," he smiled sincerely. "Thank you. You being here has probably helped me more than you or I may know. I'm glad we're friends."

Even now, he's oblivious to my feelings for him. "Me too," I answer. "And even though we argue, I'll always be there for you."

This time, Chad is the one to start a hug. "There's a favor I need to ask you; another thing I need."

"Sure, anything."

"See, the funeral is in three days, and my mother made me promise that I'd bring my girlfriend or wife to her funeral," he explained. "She said that she would want to see her again, or meet her if she hadn't yet. But we would go together, as a "date." But you've probably noticed, I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm not married…"

"Yeah.." I didn't know where he was getting at.

"I was thinking, maybe I could bring my best friend…?" He trailed off, unsure.

"Oh," I said faintly.

"Please," his voice was quiet, his eyes pleading. "I don't think I can keep myself together if I'm alone."

I saw the desperation on his face, and I couldn't say no. "Sure, I'll go."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but please continue reading!

I'll also appreciate your use of the pretty button down there.


End file.
